


One of my talents

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, Help me gain back my sanity, I Blame Tumblr, I Will Go Down With This Ship, It’s still snowing outside oml, I’ve run out of tags, M/M, Michael interrupted the spicy bis, Update:it stopped snowing, Written at 3 am by shrek stans, poor rich, this is just angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hi, it’s Bailey here. I hope you like this fic, because it took a few days to write thanks to procrastination :)





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it’s Bailey here. I hope you like this fic, because it took a few days to write thanks to procrastination :)

It was a few weeks following the SQUIP-cident. Jeremy Heere and Richard Goranski were sharing a small hospital room, Jeremy’s side stuffed with candy, balloons, teddy bears, and get-well soon cards from Michael and Mr. Heere. Rich’s side was bare, except for a small pile of gifts from Jake.  
“Hey Rich.” Jeremy sat sideways, facing the smaller boy.  
“Why the hell are you talking to me?” Rich asked, crossing his arms for the first time in weeks, now that the hospital took off his full body cast. He couldn’t leave yet, but at least he could move around.  
“Nevermind, I’m sorry”. Jeremy laid back down in his bed, facing away from Rich. “It was a shitty idea. Listen, just forget about it, I’m sorry.”  
“No! I didn’t mean it like that. I mean, why are you talking to me? I ruined your life.” Rich bit his lip, a habit his SQUIP made him get rid of, but now a habit he was able to bring back, now that that thing wasn’t in his ear telling him what to do.  
Jeremy got up and sat on the edge of Rich’s bed. “No, you didn’t.”  
“I offered you the SQUIP.”  
“But I was the one who took it.” Jeremy smiled at Rich. Rich shrugged. “That’s true, but I still feel bad.”  
“Don’t.” Jeremy held out a bag of Skittles. “Want some?”  
“Of course, tall ass. I can’t pass-” Rich stopped and pulled out his phone. His face went pale.  
“Rich?” Jeremy tried to look at the phone screen, but Rich threw it across the small, crowded hospital room. It flew out the open door and into the empty hallway.  
“What’s wrong?” Jeremy, face full of concern, looked at Rich. The smaller boy hugged his knees to his chest, and started silently crying.  
“Rich, what’s wrong? You can tell me.” Jeremy moved over to sit next to him.  
“M-my phone.” Rich choked out in between sobs.  
“I can go get it if you want.” Jeremy said, starting to get out of the bed. He walked down the hall and picked up Rich’s now broken phone. He turned it on to see what could possibly be making Rich so upset. Jeremy gasped. There were a plethora of nasty Instagram DMs.  
Fire boy  
Little baby  
Wow, you can’t even kill yourself correctly  
How was the Halloween party? Sorry, too soon? :)  
Omg you can’t even kill yourself right  
You were never popular you were just imitating Jake you should try to kill yourself again  
God, what a failure  
Don’t dare showing your face at school  
If you come near Jake I will hurt you  
Now you’ll have scars to remind you of how much of a fuck up you are, can’t even off yourself right  
Jeremy put the phone in his pocket and walked back to the crowded room.  
“If you want me to leave to give you some more time, I could get Michael to pick me up, I could wait in his car.” Jeremy said to Rich, with no reply. Rich kept crying, sobbing, not answering anything Jeremy said. Jeremy scooted over and put his arm around Rich.  
“You don’t have to do this.” Rich sniffled, uncurling from his ball.  
Jeremy furrowed his brow. “Do what?”  
“Pretend to like me. Comfort me.” Rich wiped his eyes.  
“I’m not pretending, Rich.” Jeremy smiled at the smaller boy. “I-i like you. Like, really like you.”  
“That’s the biggest lie I’ve ever heard.” Rich sighed.  
“Why?”  
“Just look at me. These scars to remind me my whole life of how much of a failure I am, I’m a psycho, didn’t you know?” Rich crossed his arms. “The scars are ugly, YOU CAN’T LIE TO ME JEREMY!” Rich yelled, breathing heavily.  
“Looks aren’t everything.”  
“Oh yeah, because my personality is so great. I bullied you, gave you a drug that almost took over the world. Yeah, my personality is amazing.” Rich started crying again, his small body crumpling in a ball beside Jeremy.  
“You changed, Rich. If you think I can’t love you because of what’s in your past, then no one could love anyone. Hey, think of it like old tweets. The celebrities tweeted some shit ten years ago, then some salty tabloids wanting to be popular do some digging and bam, they’re done for. No one can change their past, Rich.” Jeremy rubbed Rich’s back consolingly-, something his mother used to do when he was upset, before she left. A few minutes passed, and Rich uncurled from his ball, leaning against Jeremy.  
“I’m sorry.” Rich mumbled.  
Jeremy smiled. “We all make mistakes, Rich.” Rich leaned in and hugged Jeremy, almost knocking him off the bed. Jeremy laughed. “Woah, you’re strong.”  
“One of my many talents.” Rich closed the gap between their faces, quickly kissing Jeremy. “Some might say that’s another one of my talents.”


	2. Jake, the raging douche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eheee

“What was that?” Jeremy asked.   
“I-I don’t know.” Rich looked at the floor, blushing. “I got caught up in the moment, and the bi thing, I’ve never kissed a guy before. I’m sorry-”  
“It was nice.”   
“Really?”   
“I wouldn’t say that if it wasn’t nice. But I was, uh, wondering why? Like, why now? Why me? Just why in general.” Jeremy cracked his knuckles, avoiding Rich’s eyes.  
“Cuz you’re nice. Also you’re hot.” Rich rushed through the last sentence, a blush creeping up his face, fighting for space against his burn scars and small amount of freckles.   
“You’re the hot one.”   
“I-” Rich blushed. “What would the others say?” Rich stiffened, expressionless.   
“Oh. Well, fuck them! Why would they get to know? No. I would have to tell Michael, he’s my best friend.”  
Jeremy got up and paced around the room. “I can’t just leave him in the dark, and my dad, fuck, my dad would have to know. I haven’t even come out to him-” Jeremy stopped completely. Stopped pacing the small room, stopped ranting. Completely stopped. He watched Rich laugh bitterly. He watched that tiny boy, the one who just moments before was blushing wildly, laugh angrily, his lips, the same that were on Jeremy’s minutes ago, purse tightly.   
“Rich?” Jeremy’s face turned from stressed to panicked. “Are you alright?”  
“You’re dad won’t kick you out.” Rich stopped laughing. “He would give a shit if you came out. Guess what, mine doesn’t. He doesn’t give a shit, and when he does, he, uh, he…”Rich trailed off. “Never mind.” Rich looked at the ground.   
“I’m here for you.”  
“That’s what they all fucking say.”  
“Bu-”  
“Jake said he would be here for me. The first time, I was thirteen, it was right after my mom left. I did…something, I don’t know what, I did some stupid shit. My dad was drunk and, uh, when I was hit I called Jake. No reply. I called again. No reply. I called 5 times, and on the fifth call he finally answered. I started crying, telling him everything. What did he say? He said, “That sucks, man.” He’s a raging douche, Jeremey.”  
“Oh, Rich I-i didn’t know. I’m so sorry.” Jeremy leaned in, hugging Rich. Rich leaned into Jeremy’s shoulder, hugging back tightly.   
“This isn’t the right time, but, uh, do you want to go somewhere? Er, when we leave the hospital.” Jeremy asked.   
“Like a date?” Rich mumbled into Jeremy’s shoulder.   
Jeremy smiled. “Yeah.”   
Rich took his face away from Jeremy’s shoulder, looking up at the taller boy’s face. “I would love to, cute ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where should they go for their date?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”When I get home…I’ll be in deep shit. I’m worried, like, what’s gonna happen, Jeremy?” Jeremy sat on Rich’s bed, biting his lip.  
> “Don’t.”  
> Rich looked at Jeremy, a confused look on his face. “What?”  
> “Don’t go back.”  
> “B.S.” Rich chuckled. “I’m not just never going back to my house!”

Jeremy rolled over in his small hospital bed, sighing. He made plans to go out with Rich the next Thursday, two days after they were released from the hospital. It was a happy sigh, but he still couldn’t forget the things Rich said about his dad. Everything added up, worrying Jeremy to the point of minimal sleep. Rich told him that “everything was alright, I’m fine” but Jeremy didn’t believe him at all.  
“Jeremy? Are you still up?” Rich asked in a small voice.  
“Yeah, why?” Jeremy rolled back over, facing Rich.  
“Never mind.” Rich looked down, his eyes filling up with tears.  
Jeremy got out of bed and walked over to Rich, curled up in his small bed.  
“Rich, whatever it is, you can tell me.”  
“M-my dad never visited me. It’s my last day, and…I don’t know, I guess I just thought he would come see me. And when I get home…I’ll be in deep shit. I’m worried, like, what’s gonna happen, Jeremy?” Jeremy sat on Rich’s bed, biting his lip.  
“Don’t.”  
Rich looked at Jeremy, a confused look on his face. “What?”  
“Don’t go back.”  
“B.S.” Rich chuckled. “I’m not just never going back to my house!”  
“Not never. When he’s at work…grab your shit.” Jeremy grabbed Rich’s hand, their fingers intertwining. “You can stay at my place.”  
“No…I couldn’t. I couldn’t intrude.”  
“My dad is the only one living there beside me. It’d be so much better for you, and that’s all I want, Rich.” Jeremy smiled at the shorter boy next to him. “Please, Rich? I just want you to be happy, babe.”  
Rich’s eyes filled with tears at this, his small body tightly hugging Jeremy. “I’m so tired.” Jeremy said, giggling “G’night.” Rich laid down, closing his eyes.  
“Goodnight.” Jeremey walked over to his bed, grinning. Everything would be okay.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The sun rose on the horizon, signaling the start of a new day. The mixed hues of pink, purple, and orange swirled together in harmony sent a bright ray of sunlight into the small room, waking up Rich.  
“Jeremy?” Rich sat up in bed.  
Jeremy yawned, slowly sitting up. “Yes?”  
“It’s time to leave.”  
“You got a ride?” Jeremy asked Rich. Rich got out of bed and started gathering his stuff. “No.”  
“Staying in your pajamas?” Jeremy giggled. “Hey, my dad can take you over to my house. Our house. I can explain in the car.” Jeremy started changed his shirt, leaving his pajama pants on.  
Rich laughed. “Hey, you’re just as bad! But, uh, thanks again. It means a lot.”  
“You’re welcome.” Jeremy smiled, opening the door to their small hospital room. Rich walked out the door, into the hallway. “You coming, Tall Ass?”  
Jeremy faltered in the room. “Yeah. It’s just, y’know, we’ve been in this room for so long. So much has happened. Bye!” Jeremy walked out, shutting the door behind him. Rich giggled.  
“You are so funny.”  
“Says the one who counts his Cheerios before putting them in his shitty hospital Jello.”  
“My tastebuds refuse to eat the Jello alone, I must brighten it up-”  
“With Cheerios.” The two boys dissolved into a fit of giggles, their fingers intertwining as they walked down the hallway. They walked like that for a while, in a contented silence.  
“Jeremy!” Michael walked up to the two boys, his keychains jingling. “Hi, Rich.”  
“Ah!” Rich yelped, pulling his hand away from Jeremy’s.  
“Isn’t my dad supposed to pick us up?” Jeremy asked.  
“What a way to greet your best friend! Your dad got called into work. So I’m here! Am I giving a ride to…” Michael gestured to Rich.  
“I’m a good person, headphones.” Rich rolled his eyes.  
“Let's go!” Jeremy said, avoiding the awkwardness. “And yes, we are.” They walked in awkward silence to Michael’s beaten up PT Cruiser.  
“What’s your address?” Michael asked, starting the car.  
Rich bit his cheek, looking at his feet.  
“He’s going to my house.” Jeremy looked behind his seat at Rich, smiling.  
“Wha-why?”  
“I have to get my stuff though.” Rich mumbled from the back seat. “My house is in the neighborhood across from yours, Jeremy. First one on the right.”  
“What’s going on?” Michael asked, looking back at Rich.  
Jeremy sighed. “It’s a long story, Michael. I’ll tell you where to go, and, er, just don’t ask questions.”


	4. One of my talents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: it’s short and shitty, but it’s the ending.

Jeremy snuggled into Rich’s chest, the shorter boy’s hands tangled in his hair and lips to his forehead. 

“Love you, Jere.” Rich whispered. Jeremy’s breath caught in his throat. 

“I-I love you too.” Jeremy looked up at Rich, grinning. Rich sighed, letting out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. 

“Thank you.” Rich sat up, leaning forward to grab Jeremy’s hand, trying to pull him up. Jeremy took the hint, and sat up, joining Rich at the top of the bed. 

“Y-you’re welcome?” Jeremy asked nervously. Rich clutched the taller male’s hand. 

“You meant it, right?” Rich asked in a small voice. Jeremy chuckled, “Of course. We’ve been dating for three months.” 

“I know, but like, why?” Jeremy ruffled Rich’s hair. 

“You’re funny. And nice, you’re smart.” 

“And I’m hot.” Rich added. 

“Definitely.” 

“But you’re hotter.” Jeremy blushed. “Goodnight, tall ass.” Rich laid back down. “Are you going to sleep?” 

“Yeah.” Jeremy confirmed, laying down next to Rich.

“You’re too nice, Jer.”

“It’s one of my talents.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I’m in the middle of working on a new one-shot that’s based off of a dream I had years ago, it’s an interesting concept that I’m toying with. I haven’t been able to produce content as much thanks to writer’s block, but oh well, it’s getting better. If you made it this far, as always, my Instagram is @PalmTreeTuesdays, and I love feedback! I also accept requests on my previously mentioned Instagram. 
> 
> ~Bailey♡

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it because I didn’t


End file.
